hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season is an ongoing event that will begin on May 1 and will end on November 30, these dates determine cyclone like activity, however storms can form at anytime as proven by One. This is the second Lake Lanier hurricane season on record. Outlook THE DHC Is ISSUING ADVISORIES ON HURRICANE BORIS Advisories NIT 35 24+ hours 35 35+ hours 35 (dissipate 45+hours 75+ hours 120+ hours 125+ hours Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:08/01/2016 color:TS text:Allie (SS) from:22/03/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:C5 text:Boris (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Allie Main Article:Subtropical Storm Allie '' On January 1 a low formed the next day the low devloped into a depression the next few days the depression was named Allie as a tropical storm, Allie reached peak winds of 45 mph on January 6th, the next day Allie weakend weakening ensued until the 8th of January where Allie degenerated into a trough. Hurricane Boris A Low formed and swiftly organized into a depression on March 22, the depression continued to organized and was named Boris on March 23. On May 26, Boris became a major hurricane. on March 27 after rapid deepening Boris became a category 5, the next day Boris wakened to a category 3, the fallowing day Boris continued to weaken into a category 1, the day after that Boris weakened into a tropical storm, Boris meandered around hurricane strength before, restrengthening into a hurricane on April 8, Boris became a category 2 again the fallowing day, Boris became a category 3 the following day, Boris restrengthened to a category 4 hurricane, the next day Current Storm information Boris is located 800 miles southwest of Gainsville and will peak as a 155 mph category 4 storm, before rapidly weakening and dissipating. Names This is the list of names used to name TCs during 2018 any unused names are marked in '''BOLD'. any retired names will be announced on December 3. the non retired names will be used in 2025. List for 2018 * Allie * Boris * Carmen * Deigo * Ellie * Fransico * Gertie * Harvey * Irene * Jack * Kimberly * Logan * Melissa * Nelmon * Olivia * Paul * Rose * Sammy * Trisha * Vince * Willa Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters